What If
by TheFlyingGraysons4everFall
Summary: All the "what if's" about the Dynamic Duo, both the good and the bad. Rated T for language and anything else that pops up.
1. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: Hey! I know that I'm already supposed to be working on a story, but I already mentioned really wanting to do a drabble series about the what if's of Batman and Robin. So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Batman, Robin, or any other characters from the DC universe.**

* * *

Rubbing his big blue eyes, the three year old Dick Wayne clutched his large plush robin toy and looked up at his father.

"What you doin' daddy?" His tousled ebony hair and adorably flushed cheeks made Bruce's heart melt. Along with that sleepy voice and droopy eyes, he was lost.

The two stood in the warm study, the large fireplace providing both light and warmth on this cold 23rd of December. Dick stood there in his robin egg blue footsies, while Bruce stood in front of the grandfather clock that hid his second life from his son. He had changed in the cave to normal clothes, just in case this very meeting happened. How would he explain the bruise he could feel starting on his jaw? Or the cut on his arm? He wanted nothing more than to keep his son's life pure. To keep him away from this life, this nightly torture.

"Just doing some work. Go on back to bed."

Squeezing his favorite toy even harder, tears welled in his large eyes. "But I scared! The Boogeyman is under my bed, and I wanna sleep in daddy's bed tonight."

Bruce felt himself give in, but he put up some resistance. "You've been sleeping with me the past couple of nights, Dick. You've got to learn to sleep by yourself."

The tears got bigger and bigger until they were fat drops of water coming down his face. His lip wobbled. It was at that exact moment that Bruce lost any hope of saying no. Picking up the small boy, he planted a kiss on his wet, chubby cheek.

"Okay. But tonight is the last time, got it?"

Dick nodded his head eagerly, earlier sadness forgetten as he wiped his cheeks. He set his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_Yeah_, Bruce thought. _For now, ignorance is bliss._

* * *

**A/N: So... this was a little short, but hey, what can ya do? A lot of this I have ideas for spin off stories, so don't be surprised if something like that pops up with this one. Please review! It fuels my fingers!**


	2. We Want an Explanation

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! (What, were you expecting something longer?)**

**DISCLAIMER: They own everything! *sob***

* * *

Dick Grayson slowly turned the knob and opened the door itself just as slowly, so as not to wake his parents. Unfortunately for him, they were already up. And waiting for him, both of them in their worn robes, ready for bed.

"Richard John Grayson. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's five 'o' clock somewhere?" He replied meekly.

His mother tapped her foot and his father crossed his arms.

"We are not the least bit amused, young man. This has been going on too long."

"This?"

"Yes," his father answered, "this. The coming home late, the bruises, the cuts. And I'm pretty sure you came home with a broken rib last week. This is very serious. What are you doing with your life?"

Dick looked to the ceiling and wrung his hands, unsure of how to answer. He had been Robin for almost a year, and Bruce still hadn't covered what story to tell them if they caught on.

After a few minutes passed, his parents spoke. "We want an explination." they said in unision.

Exhaling slowly, Dick tried to think of something. "Uummm..."

"Um is not an answer Dick."

"I've been... taking underground karate lessons."

He kissed their cheeks, their mouths still agape at his rushed excuse.

Dick yawned. "Can we finish this tomorrow? I'm bushed."

* * *

**A/N: Weird how I keep popping up after every one. About this chapter:**

**Me: hmmm... What would be a cute interaction between a Dick Grayson who's still Robin and some concerned not dead parents? **

**We Want an Explanation was born and ta-da! Sure it probably didn't dazzle you, but really, who wants to be dazzled while reading a short drabble? Sure if it was a story it would be different, but this is just sort of a drive by little thing to keep you entertained.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Not So Duo, but Still Dynamic

**A/N: So do you remember what I said about spin off stories? This is one that I've had in the works for awhile. It'll come out soon, but until then, here's the drabble piece. For the story, I'm pretty set on it having Deathstroke wanting Robin as an apprentice, but after that one, I'm laying off that subject for awhile. It'll have some interdimensional drama, so just know that. For whatever reason... Let's just skip to the drabble.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no share in anything related to DC Comics. Except some money given to Walmart for PJ's. What? Don't look at me like that, it was on sale!**

* * *

Robin ducked low on the roof above two thugs guarding a door and listened to their idle chatter.

"Ya know, I bet the boss only told us that there was some freak in a costume to keep us on our toes."

The other beefy moron looked to the other beefy, less moron. "Huh?"

"Well think about it," Robin dropped down silently, and the muscle continued, "If we were just told to guard some warehouse, then we'd probably slack on the job. But with the big guy tellin' us that there's some nutjob out there, we're prob'ly gonna be better about it."

Most of the logic clearly flew past the bafoon by the confused look on his face, but he nodded anyway. They returned to looking straight ahead. Both were a little more relaxed after the one talked himself down from belief.

_Oh ye of little faith_, Robin thought with a mirthless smirk. Jumping up, (_Damn I hope that growth spirt comes soon_) the "nutjob" covered the dumber guard's nose and mouth with his hands. Miraculously, the other was too busy lighting a cigarette to notice and he went down without a sound. By the time the other one guarding the door had finally gotten his shitty lighter to get the cig lit, Robin had already jumped up and copied his earlier move.

He took the still burning poison in his fingers and stared at the unconcious thug.

"Maybe now you won't be so doubtful..."

* * *

The cops came a little too late. When they arrived, he was long gone. They went through the warehouse anyway only to find the drug bust they'd been planning for months already done for them.

"Captain Calhoun!"

The captain in question turned from his discussion with one of the police officers inside and ventured out back, where a newby officer was pale with disgust. Curt looked down at the two thugs who had probably been guarding the only other entrance. One of them caught his eye. The tool used was long gone, but on his face was an ugly burn.

An ugly burn in the shape of an R.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Eh? How did you like it? Like I said before, it's a sure spin off. No way I'm backing out. It's going to be Oh What a World. For those of you who know who Curt Calhoun is, congratulations. Just to be clear, Robin still is a vigilante, and still doesn't kill. The reason Batman's nowhere near is because in this What If, Bruce Wayne (and the Wayne family in general) does not exist. I'll go into more detail in the actual story.**

**REVIEW!**

***Pulls out a de-aged to three Robin with a Batman plushie***

**Robin: Weview!**

**Me: Awww, my heart is melting. Wait a minute... MY HEART IS MELTING! OH MY GOD!**


	4. Thief in the Night

**A/N: Hi! So I updated OWaW like crazy and as I was writing one of the chatpers, I thought up an idea for a drabble piece! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a pretty quiet night. No supervillians had escaped from Arkham or Blackgate. Batman had just been about to head back to the Batcave when a shout sounded from nearby.

"Stop! Thief!"

Without hesitation he ran towards the direction the yell had come from. There was always a small part of him that paincked with thieves, because of the botched mugging that had taken his only famiily. He didn't let it affect his judgement. Most muggers and pickpockets didn't have weapons, they just took what they could and ran. Usually the case was it had been out of desperation and the need to survive.

Soon enough he reached the origin of the voice. He dropped down from the roof. The well dressed man fell over in shock. Batman didn't have time for introductions.

"Which way did he go?" He growled.

The man paled even further before pointing shakily showing the detective that the theif had immediately hightailed it further east. Shooting off his grapple hook and rushed after the little punk. He caught up quickly after spotting him a few roofs away. The small boy saw this and sped up as fast as his legs would carry him. They were both silouhetted against the large moon. The light allowed Bruce see that it was a repeat offender.

The kid was only twelve. His parents hadn't known that their son had been stealing until one night, Batman had..._escorted_ the boy home. They both had low paying jobs that barely stretched enough to keep all three fed and keep up on the rent for the small apartment. It was saddening to see just how much this city had done to the young man. For the first time in his entire career, the vigilante did the unthinkable.

He let Richard Grayson go.

* * *

**I really have no guage on how short and long my drabble go, so if they run too short for your taste, let me know in the reviews! Also, I think this would make a good story, but I have three already on my plate. So if any of you guys would like to instead, feel free. But if no one does, then I might do it after I finish Possession or OWaW.**

**I know right now is about the point where I do a cute little gag to get you to review, but after Batbaby and baby Robin, I don't know how much more cute I can take before I overdose. So please-**

**Entire de-aged Team: *pops up oout of nowhere* Weview pweeeese! *giggles***

**Me: *thump***

**Team: Should somebody call the ambwance?**


	5. The Funeral

**Another drabble! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing scripts.**

* * *

Clark looked at the billionare that had become his closest friend. They, along with the rest of the Justice League, stood around the small coffin. Bruce placed the first flower. Next was Jason, then Clark. One by one they all placed their flowers. The priest blessed the corpse and left long before the heroes did. Gotham's Dark Knight looked close to tears, but there was also an anger there as well. He was the first to the podium.

"Dick was a great partner. One of the best I could have ever gotten. We both understood each other in a way not many else either of us knew could. He was a happy boy and a courageous fighter."

Wonder Woman gave a small sobbing sound, the only indication she'd given that she was crying since the begining of the service.

Bruce continued. "He wouldn't want any of us to feel sorrow at his death. He went the way he would have wanted to. Fighting crime. The Joker-"

Bruce stopped for a moment, clearly trying to fight the urge to hit something. He tried again.

"I couldn't save him, but that doesn't mean that-"

He just couldn't find words. It was obvious that he was struggling. Jason, or Nightwing, clenched his fists. Every single person here felt the same as the two Bats. They'd like nothing more than to find the clown and kill him. But they couldn't.

"I couldn't have found a more worthy partner."

Bruce stepped down and walked out as fast as his legs would allow. Jason was next. The rest of the League stayed. No one spoke, everyone too choked up with silent tears to utter a sound.

* * *

**Was that too depressing? I can never tell. Yes, this is even shorter than the last one, but there was no way to make it longer. So just to clear it up, Jason and Richard did a little switch. In the drabble, Jason is supposed to have to same backstory, just a different future. Instead Richard was the one to die and if anyone wants to make a story, feel free.**

**Review!**


	6. Gotham Needs a Man Who isn't There

**I'll try to make this one longer than the others have been!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Captain James Gordon sighed and rubbed his weary eyes. The police office was backed up for weeks with a whole bunch of paperwork on the recent recent drug bust. He had tried to check it as often as possible, but already almost half of it was missing. Some days, he lost hope in the human race in general. He doubted that there were any other good cops on the force besides himself.

This hellbound city needed a hero. Crime rates were through the roof; the only other city with a higher one was Bludhaven, which wasn't saying much. Cops were in the pockets of various gang bosses, and people were mugged twice every week.

Gotham was doomed, and everyone knew it. There was no salvation for such a rotten city.

The things that he wished he could do. Things outside the law. But vigiantism wasn't the answer. It would probably make things worse before they got better, and they couldn't afford "worse". The tiniest flutter of a butterfly's wings would tip them over into oblivion. Gordon ran a hand roughly through his brown hair.

Barbara couldn't see her father like this. So when he finished the last of the legal documentaiton, he sat there for a moment longer and dredged a smile from somwhere deep within him.

After a short drive later, he opened his apartment door to see his little girl sleeping cuddled up on the couch, obviously waiting for him. It warmed his heart, and also struck fear into him.

Was there no one out to help save Gotham?

* * *

**Oh so very short I know. But give me a break! It was a mistake to juggle two stories and a drabble series. I'm running out of creative juice! Therefore, I would heartily appreciate it if every so often you guys could review an idea or theme you want to see in the series!**


	7. Switcharoo

**Why hello there! This one was actually a suggestion given to me by starwarsfan15. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Where is that damn check I got worth enough to own DC?! Oh. Right. That was a dream...**

* * *

Dick rolled his eyes at his small partner, who was currently bouncing around the Cave with excitement.

"Bruce, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

The child stopped bouncing around for a moment to stare at his mentor in shock. "Of course it is! It's our first big case together! And we solved it!"

The Dark Knight couldn't withstand the smile that Robin was currently giving him. He returned the smile and ruffled the boy's dark locks.

"Yes we did. Good job Bru-"

His ward gave him a look.

"Good job, Robin. You were a key part in me cracking the case. I couldn't have done it without you... chum."

Bruce gave him a disgusted look. "Chum is what you feed sharks with Dick."

Dick gave a mock scowl. "Sure, but don't you like your new name?"

Bruce blushed. "Yeah, sure, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Dick's scowl cleared up immediately. "If you don't like it, I just won't call you that anymore."

The acrobat looked up in surprise, his eyes wide. "No, I do! It's just, I've never heard anyone call someone chum."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess now you will. Chum."

It surprised him somewhat when Bruce smiled at his new nickname.

* * *

**This one is short too, but I like it more because with the other one, I just got the feeling there could have been so much more to it. But this is just fluff between a Dick who's Batman and the cutest Bruce you'll ever meet.**

***Real Batman pops up from the shadows***

**Batman: Did you just call me cute?**

**Me: In a way no...?**

**Batman: I'll tackle you again...**

**Review and keep Batman from breaking all my bones!**


	8. Robin's Goal

**So this is another drabble! And I guess you'd rather read that than me just rambling.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Or maybe I would...**

* * *

Black Canary looked calmly at the youngest member of the Team. He had just sat back and crossed his arms, not saying a word since he entered the room. She knew that Gotham could prepare you for all kinds of things, but she doubted this was one of them.

"Robin, please, talk to me. You must have _something _to say. You just went through a terrible experience. One where you had to sacrifice the lives of some of the Team. What did that do to you? Do you think you were ready for it?"

The vigilante looked at her from behind sunglasses, yet she could feel his unemotional gaze.

"It didn't do anything. For most of my life I've trained myself to be the Batman. That's what I did during the simulation. I became Bruce."

Her eyebrows drew together in worry. "But did you find that maybe you didn't _want_ to be like your partner after this?"

His signature smirk appeared. "No. That's still my goal. Bats will risk everything for a mission. But he usually doesn't have to. In that respect I failed."

"No, Robin, you-"

"I did. But after analyzing it in my mind, I found my error and can learn from it. I can be a better Batman."

"Does Bruce know you have this... goal?"

"I'm sure he does. He's Bruce. He's the closest thing to a father I have."

The elder hero's brows were still drawn together. "But you need to be your own person."

"I think Wally's waiting, Dinah."

Though she masked her concern throughout her time with Wally and the rest of the Team, she was slightly scared what path the lost boy would carve for himself if he continued on like he was now. She talked to him later and he opened up slightly that seeing his mentor die like that had really terrified him. But nothing of what he had said earlier.

Nothing about obsessing over Batman.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I would just like to say that I'm really thinking about a way to throw in somewhere a group session about the Team handling a failed mission ending in death for the first time. If not in this, then in one of the other ones I'm working on. Or maybe even something in the future. The idea didn't come from my brain sadly. I don't remember the fic's name or who wrote it, but I just hope I can add my own little twist to their stuff. If any of you guys know it, it's about the Team's first case where someone died and they do a group therapy session with Canary. Dick seems calm about it until someone says something and he starts ranting about all the death he's seen before uncontrollably laughing. ****Apparently Joker got him with some laughing gas earlier. I really liked it which is why I'm trying to find a way to incorporate something like it somewhere. Let me know if you know it, and also if you have any thoughts on if and where I should write it! **


	9. From Richard to Rachel

**Seriously. You guys have to tell me if there are any what ifs that you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: PORQUE!**

* * *

She was going to be late!

Bruce would kill her if she was late on her first day. Leaving her hair down she did a quick run over with a brush. Her ebony locks shone in the light coming from the large windows in her bedroom. She stepped out of that room as her mentor called up the stairs.

"Rachel! Hurry! If you get to school on time, we'll go out for patrol early!"

That statement brought a smile to her lips. She slid down the large banister and looked up to see the plain clothes version of Gotham's worst nightmare. He looked amused at her disobedience toward a most important rule in the Wayne hosehold.

"I won't tell Alfred about who ate the last white chip macadamia nut cookie if you don't tell him that I slid down the banister."

The amused smile grew. "You did both of those things, Rachel."

A scarlet blush rose to her cheeks as she slid off the railing and gave her guardian a hug before running to the waiting limo. Once she got to school, she was amazed to find that she wasn't late. All the rest of the school day was spent day dreaming about patrol with Bruce tonight, and the possibility of running into Mad Hatter or Riddler. They were always fun to take down on a somewhat slow night.

The final bell rang and she was just as eager as the rest to get out. She rushed to her locker and then out to the waiting Alfred, ready to take her home.

With some surprise, Rachel Grayson realized that's exactly what Wayne Manor had become.

Home.

* * *

**Ta da! Cute, huh? I hope you like-**

***somehow de aged Rachel finds herself waddling in while I talk***

**Me: NO WAY! I am not going through another toddler fiasco for reviews.**

**Rachel: W-what? Bu-bu...Pwease?**

**Me: Can't...Look...Away! Okay!**

**Rachel: Yay! Weview!**

**Me: *barely manages to keep from dying of cuteness* What she said...**


	10. Disintegration

**Another drabble! I seriously don't know how I can stress any further that your ideas for drabbles would mean a lot, not to mention that I would note your name in the end note. So please, TELL ME.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to use a skip.**

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth stood by and watched as the boy he had cared for for over twenty years carved his own dark path. He had tried to convince him to take in the Grayson boy, but alas, he had gone missing shortly after entering the foster system. Bruce had looked for him.

Richard had never been found.

So each passing day the butler was forced to stand aside as his long time Master grew more and more detached from society and people in general.

There had been a period of hope during his run with the Justice League, but after noticing that he hadn't been visiting the Watchtower as often, Alfred had enquired what had happened. Batman informed him that he had left as a result of the contingency plans that had been stolen. For some odd reason, he doubted Bruce really felt much grief over it. Now alone, with only an old man and bats to keep him company, Mr. Pennyworth truly feared for the man's sanity.

At one point, he had come close to killing the Joker in battle. The Prince Clown of Crime's demise had only been a single punch away before the vigilante had somehow managed to stop himself.

This continued on. Finally, after years of anticipation, the poor eight year old boy in a man's body broke. Joker was the first. A snapped neck. After that, the criminals started truly fearing the Bat once more.

Black Mask second. A bat-a-rang to the throat. The rest of his security and thugs had been dealt with. Police chatter said it was a massacre. His secretary had been found in a catatonic state and after a psychological evaluation been sent to Arkham blabbering about the giant monster bat that had eaten her boss.

Two-Face had once been a good man. Bruce seemed to forget this after awhile. By the time Batman had gotten to him, Alfred had lost count. The Manor seemed only to be kept intact by his constant work. Still, as it is with such large mansions, parts managed to begin decaying. Bruce now spent every second in his precious cave.

It was the day that Bruce Wayne, son of Martha and Thomas Wayne, joined Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows that he finally gave up on the boy he had taken care of for some twenty years. It was that day that not only the loyal butler of the Wayne family stopped believing in the Batman, but the rest of Gotham as well.

The Batsignal was destroyed. People began to panic in the streets. Crime rates became higher than even before Bruce had donned cape and cowl.

And Alfred Pennyworth sat alone in the empty mansion, decaying from the inside out. Just as Bruce Wayne had.

* * *

**Yes I know. It's really friggin' dark. But if you people don't start reviewing and giving me happy ideas, I got nothing! The next chapter might be the last happy one I can think of on my own for a while!**

**SO REVIEW AND MAKE BATMAN SMILE!**


	11. Hugs

**Like I said in the last chapter, this will probably be the last happy one that comes from my head alone. I'm not kidding when I say I REALLY NEED YOUR DAMN HELP. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to use my skip.**

**Me from the last chapter: You already used that one. Think of another.**

**Uhhhh. They own everything! *sob***

**Me from chapter two: DUDE! **

**Fine! Something about PJs...**

**Me from chapter three: Did you steal those? Because last I checked, they were MINE.**

**Holy crap! Okay! This is taking up way too much of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer-try numero two: Yo, I heard you like disclaimers so I decided to write one.**

**All three past me's: LAAAAME!**

* * *

Hugs. Bruce Wayne had never recieved one. Sure his parents would let him snuggle in their bed when he'd had a nightmare, and a comforting hand on the shoulder from Alfred managed to get him out of most minor funks, but for some odd reason, at the ripe old age of thrity-two, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's richest rich boy, had never recieved a hug.

Then a certain acrobat had come crashing into his life. The boy had given him a lot of firsts. His first son (albiet not blood related, but that didn't matter), his first real happy smile since before Joe Chill had shot his parents, his first lessons in the ways of flexibility, and at the moment that seemed to have frozen, his first hug.

The two vigilantes stood in the dim and dark Batcave. With Father's Day coming up soon, discussion had naturally taken that path, and it had slipped out that Bruce had neither given nor gotten a hug. Dick had gotten an affronted look on his face once he heard that.

"What? Never? As in, never ever?"

Bruce couldn't seem to resist a small smile. "Never ever. It's not so terrible." He ruffled Robin's hair and had turned to head up the stone steps that led to the Grandfather clock in Wayne Manor. Before he had even made it to the stairs, a small body had plastered itself to his legs. Thin, fragile arms wrapped themselves around Bruce's muscled thighs and an ebony head rested against his torso, level with his belly button.

As stated earlier, it was such a shock to the billionare that the moment seemed frozen. Once the shock value wore off, Bruce gave his most radiant smile in over some fifteen years.

The detective inside him gave a definitive analysis.

_Hugs are a wonderful thing and should be practiced often._

* * *

**So there it is. The fluffy idea is no longer inside my head, but instead out on the internet for you to enjoy. I'm not sure but am going to make an educated guess that this will be one of the seldom happy and light ideas for this series that come completely from me.**

**Me: Finally, no more toddlers, Batman decided after seeing the reviews for Switcharoo to not break every bone in my body, and I'm hoping you guys will review out of pure genius ideas and kindness towards a poor, idea stuck author.**

***suddenly, a very pissed Batman, an entire TEAM of toddlers, and one very scared, now with wet pants, author***

**Me: *squeaks out* I think I'll end it here. If you don't review, I don't think my heart or my bones will be able to take it.**


	12. Pep-Talk

**Another suggestion from starwarsfan15! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Had it really been a two months since Robin's fight with Joker?

He looked down at his legs and sneered.

_Useless._

His entire life had been based around these two simple limbs. Now they were of no use. A knock at the door caused Dick to look up quickly and see his mentor and foster father in the doorway with a worried expression.

"Alfred tells me you've resumed not eating."

He sighed. It was true. He had found himself spiraling back into depression. Like a glove you never outgrow. At his lack of an answer, Bruce took the liberty of entering the room and sitting down next to his partner on the bed. Of course, Dick had already gotten out of bed, but no matter where he went, he would still be sitting.

"I know the therapy is going a little slowly for you, but you know you will get better, right?" He placed a hand on the younger boy's leg.

He didn't feel it.

Finally, in the dark seclusion of his plush room at Wayne Manor, the place he'd slowly learned to call home, he opened up to his second father.

"What if I don't?" He whispered, as if afraid some invisible force in the room would spread it far and wide, exposing his weakness.

Bruce gave him an empathetic look. Just that look alone helped the injured Boy Wonder. Everyone had given him _sympathetic_ looks; pity in their eyes. Robin was not one for pity. But Bruce, one of the few human beings who could say that he had been through pretty much everything, _never_ gave him such looks.

"You weren't Robin yet, but did you ever hear of the first time I faced Bane?"

The thirteen year old shook his head, surprised that he hadn't.

"He broke my back on his leg. I had to become strong again on my own, but your lucky enough to have so many people willing to help you. Joker's crowbar just happened to hit the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll help you through this. We all will. While you were still unconcious, you missed the League's reaction to what Joker had done. Every single one of them was ready to rip his head off. So stay strong. If you eat, you'll have more energy. Energy means more time being able to train. You may be the one with the injury, but we'll both get through this together."

By the end of Bruce's speech, a small smile had managed to worm its way onto Robin's lips.

"Okay." He said softly.

Bruce patted the numb leg and got up to head out of his son's room. Dick's voice stopped him at the doorway.

"Bruce?" He called quietly from the darkness.

He turned his head back to show the young ward he was listening.

"Thanks for the pep-talk."

* * *

**Me: Anytime, Dick. Anytime.**

**Bruce: Ahem. I believe he was talking to me.**

**Me: *blushes* right then. I'll just get on with the review skit. Heh heh. *sweatdrop***

**So after talking down a roid raged Batman and returning the somehow de-aged Team back to normal, I'm finally able to say:**

**REVIEW!**

**Me: *looks around* No interruptions? No toddlers? No angry Batman?**

**A suspicious group of voices from the corner: No.**


	13. At the Theater

**So the last chap. was somewhat a suggestion of starwarsfan15. I should have been more clear on that. They gave me the wonderful basis that Robin was a paraplegic, but they suggested he sustained it from the fall he took with his parents and that Bats gave up vigilantism to take care of him. It's a really awesome basis for a full blow story and I felt that firstly I couldn't do it justice as just a drabble, and secondly, when I thought of the context I would write for such a basis, my eyes misted.**

**Coming from me, this is a lot, as I don't get teary or cry very often at all.**

**Disclaimer: Would not could not.**

* * *

It had been a lovely night at the theater. But it was time to go home now.

"Tom, I don't think we should go this way. Let's just wait for Alfred here."

Thomas Wayne smiled at his wife. "It'll be fine."

Bruce, only eight yet still so wise, decided to agree with Mother on this. It was too dangerous at night.

"Dad, maybe we should wait. I don't like the way that alley looks."

Now, there was very little Bruce's parents wouldn't do for their only son. He may have insisted with his wife, but Thomas had not the heart to deny his child.

"Alright, Bruce. We'll wait here. I suppose it _is _starting to rain."

It wasn't very long at all before the trusted butler of the Wayne family pulled up to greet the waiting couple and child.

"I am actually quite surprised to see you waiting instead of forging ahead on some made up shortcut, sir."

Mr. Wayne blushed while Martha giggled. Bruce positively bounced in the backseat, excitedly telling the driver everything about the amazing adventures of Zorro.

That night everyone had pleasant dreams, though for some odd reason, Bruce felt that there was something strange about the night. Something was supposed to happen...

He wrote it off as nothing more than a feeling as he drifted off.

* * *

**Not that good I know, but I'm dealing with some really annoying crap on my computer, so I'm trying to update when I can. I don't know how to deal with it, so it may have to be awhile before another chapter for my other stuff. I'll deal with it as soon as possible, but until then, here you go.**


	14. With the Service of a Net

**Updates are going to come to a trickle if you guys don't give me more ideas. I really don't want this to be dark like my other stuff, and fluff is hard for me.**

**Disclaimer: A person can dream, right?**

**President of DC Comics: NO!**

**Me: Awwwww...**

* * *

"Dick, honey, we're on next!"

Mary Grayson looked at the little boy that had grown into a wonderful teenager. The only person to do a quadruple flip. She thought back to the night she thought would be her last.

_"...Flying Graysons!"_

_The crowd cheered from below as the three of them waved high above the ground. They had done the performance, as usual, until there was an odd snap sound. Thank God they had decided to use a net this time. Haley had been slightly put out, but he understood nonetheless. They couldn't leave their only child behind in such a vicious world. They fell, and Mary's heart sped up until it could have burst out her chest._

_The rough comfort of the net came in an instant. Up above, Dick was crying and yelling. But they were helped out of the net, and the show went on._

_Just like it always would._

* * *

**Probably my shortest one yet, but that virus won't budge. Probably have to take it by Best Buy or something. Anyway, I haven't updated in forever, so I'm sorry this is all you get.**

**Review please!**


	15. Holy Copyright Batman!

**Quick question before the drabble: Do you want to see Disintegration as a story? Oh well, I really like this idea, so I hope you do to!**

**Disclaimer: I'm scared shitless of Joker, why would I want to own him?**

* * *

Batman looked down at the bruised thug and scowled. Robin stood next to him with his trademark smirk.

"What is it Robin used to say in the 60's cartoon? Holy Rip-off Batman! It's kind of hard to believe no one laughs at us."

Bruce just turned to his son with an arch look. He paid no attention and simply continued wonderingly.

"Then again, Supes and Wonder Woman and the rest of them are all the same as us, huh? I can't help but feel I should pay a royalty every time I put on the costume. Bob Kane would probably want his share out of this."

"But in the comics, wasn't Batman's real name different? Not to mention all the other characters."

Dick waved a finger at his mentor. "Good point. Besides, who sets something like that in a real city? I mean, Gotham could have been called something else."

"Just drop it, Robin. We've got a city to patrol and Alfred's making scones. Aren't those your favorite?"

The young boy's eyes widened comically. "Holy Cartoons Batman! I almost forgot, isn't there a new show coming out about us premiering tonight? Young Justice right?"

Sadly for Batman, that's all the child could talk about for the rest of the night.

* * *

**This one is short too, but I'm starting to lose hope that my computer will ever be fixed. Let's just all give a little prayer to fate before bed.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. A Destiny Fulfilled

**This one was a personal request from Handmaiden of Awesomeness, and personally, I would have done it anyway (it just would have taken me longer to think of it). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *huff* Sure. Whatever. Keep your crummy DC comics! *sob* I have Fanfiction!**

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but it had to be awhile, because everything was different. He supposed there didn't really have to be a reason he was supposed to kill this... what was his name? Bruce? but he was curious nonetheless. It was just his nature.

He stuck to the shadows, along with the rest of the Talons that silently ran towards the mansion on the hill. A small corner of him felt sorry for the poor man, and again he found himself wondering why they had to kill him.

Time passed and he didn't think at all. He just let himself feel the concrete beneath his feet, and the wind blow through his ebony locks. When they reached the house, suffice to say they had a fight on their hands. His comrades fell about him, beaten yet not dead.

_Strange..._

Slowly, the battle ended up on the tallest spire, where the whisker chinned man gave his all. He rushed at him, ready to fight like the rest had. But something stopped them both. Bruce seemed to get over it faster than he, because the robed man threw a solid punch that had him falling, falling.

_Falling...NO! _His mind rebelled and he pulled himself up in time.

The Talon's were going to be very upset when Dick got back.

* * *

**Short. But aren't they all? How did you like it? I don't know how you'll like my next chap. but give it a shot.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. A Dark Fate

**Yet another drabble! I've been thinking about it, and these things never really get completed do they? Drabble fics? They just keep going and going. So I've decided to break tradition. After posting a thirtieth (unless you guys review or PM me and tell me you want less) chapter, I'm going to label this complete. Fin. Done.**

**Disclaimer: Uh...no.**

* * *

Deathstroke looked at the young boy he had gotten to know as his apprentice over the years. He was quite good with a gun by now, and had even gone on a few hits with him. Slade kept him from the big ones, of course. Didn't want to lose a valuable asset, now did he.

Reaper was a suitable name. The child had chosen it himself, clever boy. He had discovered him as a scrawny little street rat; disheveled and starving. The filthy boy had caught his attention by trying to pick pocket him. Slade of course caught him and cornered him in an alley, but he had showed some bravery and even tried to fight. It had been pathetic; laughable and yet it was definitive. Better than some of the others he had tested. He offered the boy food and a warm place to sleep for the night.

It was the screaming that tipped him off.

A foreign language at the top of his little lungs. At first, the assassin had thought perhaps someone had found their way into his haunt and was attacking him. Upon entering the boy's room, however, he discovered nothing but a sobbing child and an otherwise empty room.

He opened up rather quickly.

It spilled out of his mouth as he sobbed uncontrollably. Then he had gotten to the interesting part. The name Zucco was like _acid_, he spit it out with such venom. The perfect leverage, placed squarely in Slade's lap by the kid himself. Not to mention he had no ties to anyone outside his parents, and they were already taken care of. Less work for him.

At the promise of revenge and a little psychological placements on his stance in life and moral code, and he was ready to kill the man who had killed his only family. It was easy for Deathstroke to gain access to the under secured house the Zuccos stayed in. Put a gun in the boy's hands and by God could he shoot. Emptied the whole clip and started crying.

As the years passed, he became a much better shot; able to snipe a target from the adjacent roof. He would be the best, just like his Master.

Just as Dick was destined to be.

* * *

**I haven't updated this one for awhile. I hope you enjoy this. It was kind of an obvious one for an author with a apprentice fic under their belt, but I refrained, figuring it might be a little _too _obvious. Also, there were other ideas for chapters, so this one was swept under until now.**

**Review!**


	18. Arkham's Favorite Inmate

**This is another one I'm definitely going to make into an independent fic. At first I thought about making this into one about a Batman without Robin, but then I realized there was an entire _story _on that in my favorites, and I kind of did that with ****Disintegration. So you get this instead!**

**Disclaimer: I've resigned myself to the fact it's never happening.**

* * *

Batman glare with pure hatred at the monster being strapped in.

"Not so tight boys, you'll crease the suit!"

Out of paternal instinct, he placed a protective hand on Robin's shoulder. The crazed clown turned his gaze to the boy, then his mentor.

"The night is young Bats. You'll see."

A few safe yards away, the Warden talked with a guard.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Any more breakouts could be fatal to my campaign."

"I can see why they do though. This place is totally creepy. Almost as creepy as the Cave."

Bruce hid his smirk and turned to Warden Sharp. "Something's not right. I'm going with him."

Suddenly his partner popped up next to him, making the Warden jump. "Count me in too. Believe it or not, even Bats needs back up from time to time."

What they didn't see was the evil smile making its way onto Joker's face; and what they didn't know is that they were playing right into the trap.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, I'm talking about the beginning of Arkham Asylum. Yes, that makes it a crossover, but whatevs. Anyone amped to read the actual thing, the first chapter will be similar, but not exactly the same as this, so you might want to read it all instead of skipping the familiar parts. And for the readers that _have _played this game, I might change the ending for two reasons:**

**1.) Anyone who wants to play it but hasn't yet won't send me angry reviews**

**2.) To fit the already fluid events of the game. I can't have it be exactly the same if I'm adding Robin. **


End file.
